


Landlord

by Denu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mind Palace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denu/pseuds/Denu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un intruso en el Palacio Mental...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landlord

Percibió una perturbación en el ambiente, algo no andaba bien. Un intruso. ¿Pero dónde? Se concentró para sentirlo, afuera tenía sus limitaciones, pero aquí era omnisciente. Cada centímetro de esos muros era una extensión de si mismo e invisibles conexiones que recorrían el corazón de los cimientos como terminaciones nerviosas le daban la sensibilidad profunda de cada rincón. He was the Landlord.

Oh, entonces ahí te escondes, intruso, la habitación de literatura inglesa. Caminó firmemente hacia el ala norte, no había visitado aquel salón recientemente. Era un lugar bastante astuto para esconderse, sin embargo, señor merodeador, la idea de que alguien pudiera esconder su presencia en aquel sitio era ridícula. La perturbación se hizo franca al encontrarse frente a la pesada puerta de madera, era inminente que el advenedizo sería atrapado. Al abrirla halló al extraño.

En medio de un salón de proporciones gigantes un hombre rubio, bajo y definitivamente conocido se encontraba fisgoneando en los estantes más altos de su biblioteca personal.

\- ¿John?- Inquirió sin ocultar su sorpresa. El médico militar y su compañero de aventuras se giró para verlo y le ofreció una sonrisa amable de reconocimiento.

\- Hey, Sherlock, estoy teniendo un poco de problema para alcanzar aquel tomo de Hemingway, ¿te importaría ayudarme?

El hombre en efecto parecía estar teniendo inconvenientes para alcanzar un libro de tapa azul acomodado dentro del estante a un nivel superior al que podía acceder con su altura. No había obtenido la repuesta que buscaba, ¿qué hacía John Watson con el brazo estirado y de puntas de pie en medio de su sala de literatura? Su expresión desencajada alertó al médico, quien abandonó su intento de tomar el libro y sonriendo negó con su cabeza.

\- Tengo mis quejas sobre la organización de estos libros y, por Dios santo, ¿sería mucho pedir una silla por aquí?- Se giró buscando alguna superficie similar a la mencionada, pero nada, la habitación simplemente tenía estantes y libros apilados.

\- John. Voy a preguntarlo una vez más. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Se fue aproximando peligrosamente a su amigo. No era bienvenido, no se suponía que estuviera ahí. Esa habitación era solo para Sherlock.

\- Intentando leer Hemingway y fracasando rotundamente. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Pese a su diferencia de altura, John no se sintió intimidado. Se plantó frente a él, cruzado de brazos en actitud desafiante. Su compañero era valiente, sí, pero en aquella ocasión se lo percibía aun más confiado, hasta con cierto aire arrogante, como si supiera algo que Sherlock desconocía.

\- No deberías estar aquí, Watson, vuelve a tu habitación.- Ordenó con un tono duro y grave. John simplemente sonrió de lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro, desconcertándolo.

\- No. Tengo ganas de leer Hemingway hoy. ¿Sabes cuál?

No le respondió. Algo no estaba bien, jamás había tenido a otra persona en esa habitación porque estaba prohibido, incluso para su mejor, corrección, su único amigo John. Apartó al rubio de su camino y recorrió el salón buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, algún indicio del motivo por el que aquello tan peculiar estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar ahí? Nada, el número de libros era el mismo de la última vez y también el sistema de organización (que era perfecto, John), los ventanales que había traído de su paso por las catedrales de Viena estaban intactos.

\- Los asesinos.- Pronunció en voz baja.

\- Sí, justamente ese, buena deducción.- Escuchó decir a John a sus espaldas.- Pero no es una deducción, ya te lo había dicho. Es mi cuento favorito, lo leí...

\- En Afganistán, una noche en que estabas especialmente perturbado por la muerte de un compañero, necesitabas distraerte. Lo sé.- Contestó girándose y viéndole seriamente. Los aires arrogantes de John no se iban, mas su expresión se suavizó en una sonrisa triste.

\- Sí. - Asintió.- Pensé que no me estabas escuchando cuando conté esto.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Nunca sé si me escuchas o no y, si me escuchas, no estoy seguro de si lo recordarás luego o va a ser una de esas cosas que decidas borrar al no ser relevante. - Confesó su compañero encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Siempre... - Se aclaró la garganta.- Siempre escucho lo que dices, John.

La sonrisa triste se transformó en una expresión incrédula, John pensaba que le mentía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si después de todo él tenía sus razones. Ya le había mentido antes.

\- Los asesinos es tu cuento favorito también, de Hemingway, me refiero.

Sherlock apartó la vista dirigiéndola al piso, parqué, para dar una sensación de cálido hogar. La biblioteca de su casa había tenido pisos de parqué también. Así como su primer apartamento.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sherlock? Hubiera sido un lindo gesto: "Hey, amigo, también es mi cuento favorito, me recuerda a mi adolescencia", en lugar de quedarte callado y hacerme sentir estúpido por haber compartido un momento de debilidad contigo. A veces, Sherlock, puedes ser un verdadero cabrón. ¿Lo sabes, no?

\- John... ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?- Insistió en saber, tenía que conocer la razón.

\- No me gusta mi habitación, es muy pequeña.

\- Un poco presuntuoso para un militar que se las arregló para dormir en medio de una zona de guerra.

\- Como si fuera un bebé.- Aseguró John sonriéndole divertido. Sherlock también sonrió y decidió salir del cuarto, tenía trabajo que hacer y al parecer John no le iba a decir la causa de su presencia en otro sitio además de su pieza. Caminó hacia el estante y tomó el libro en cuestión, entregándoselo a su amigo y abandonando la habitación. John sonrió complacido y le siguió los pasos de cerca mientras hojeaba su lectura. Tenía que regresar al rubio a su habitación y continuar con su trabajo lo antes posible, ya había desperdiciado tiempo.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que hacías en el salón de literatura inglesa? - Preguntó mientras caminaban lado a lado. John no miraba el camino, aún estudiaba con curiosidad su libro.

\- Ya lo dije, es muy pequeña. No me gusta mi habitación y decidí mudarme.

\- ¿Mudarte?- Se detuvo con brusquedad y por accidente John tropezó contra su espalda. - ¿Cómo que vas a mudarte? Solo yo puedo mudar cosas por aquí.- Exclamó dramáticamente.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Hay demasiado espacio! Y, ¿francamente esperas que me quede contento en ese cuarto cuando tienes habitaciones tan grandes por aquí?- Ahora era John el que movía los brazos de un lado a otro ansiosamente, señalando las puertas y corredores.

\- Tu habitación, mi querido Doctor, es bastante decente. - Declaró obstinadamente cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh, no, ya he dando una vueltita por aquí, Sherlock, no me vas a venir con cuentos. La sala de literatura no fue la primera, llevo días recorriendo las otras habitaciones y creo que estás siendo demasiado mezquino con tu mejor amigo. No, no, tu ÚNICO amigo. Uno quisiera creer que ese título compraría por aquí un poco más de comodidad, quizás algo mejor iluminado.

Un enfrentamiento de miradas, de voluntades, se extendió por largo rato. En todo caso el tiempo era relativo en aquel sitio. John estaba siendo más obstinado que nunca y él no quería dar brazo a torcer. La sola idea de tener a John merodeando por ahí sin su supervisión le ocasionaba escalofríos. Con su torpeza, seguramente pondría en caos la mitad del Palacio.

\- No.- Dictaminó.

\- No depende de ti, si voy a estar aquí de forma permanente entonces quiero estar cómodo, soy un maldito veterano de guerra, un gran médico, tu mejor amigo, la única persona que soporta andar alrededor tuyo sin querer matarte (créeme, no ha sido fácil) y...

\- Puedo ver que ensayaste bien el discurso, John, pero no hace falta que intentes venderme qué tan maravilloso eres, tengo perfectamente claro... ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Así que piensas que soy maravilloso... interesante.

Sherlock vaciló antes de responderle, aquella expresión engreída se parecía más a una que él mismo pondría en su rostro y no John, era extraño y lo ponía nervioso. Abrió su boca para decir algo más, rebatir, seguir confrontándolo, pero un sonido intenso hizo vibrar repentinamente el techo del Palacio Mental. Era agudo, con un timbre electrónico y parecía venir del mismo cielo. Tanto él como John miraron hacia arriba, alertados por el ruido.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? Es tu celular.- Murmuró John.

\- Lo sé. - Contestó, dándole una ultima mirada de advertencia, como si quisiera decirle que esto no se había terminado.

Parpadeó rítmicamente mientras salía de un estado de ensoñación. Buscó con la mirada su teléfono celular en el salón de su departamento del 221b Baker Street, donde se encontraba yaciendo en el sofá de dos piezas como era su costumbre. Lo halló sobre la mesita de café, junto a su propia laptod. Tenía un mensaje de Lestrade, un cadáver había sido hallado flotando en el Támesis y solicitaba su colaboración. Fantástico, un caso.

\- ¿Lestrade?- Preguntó John, quien había estado sentado en su propio sillón sobre el almohadón Jack Union de siempre. Su compañero vestía uno de sus sweaters a rayas y bebía una taza de té tranquilamente mientras leía lo que parecía ser el periódico del día. Sherlock se sintió descolocado al percatarse de él, no lo había notado.

El detective gruñó algo que sonó como un afirmativo. ¿Estaba de mal humor?, se preguntó John. Normalmente hacía eso, se quedaba inmóvil y callado durante horas, ausentándose de la realidad del departamento, de la señora Hudson y hasta de él mismo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a ser paciente y esperar que él solo volviera de sus cavilaciones. Cuando lo hacía transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad y paz personal, incluso de ligera alegría. Nunca lo había visto volver de mal humor.

\- Cadáver en el Támesis, John. Apúrate.- Le llamó desde la entrada. Ahora el que se había perdido en su tren de pensamientos había sido el rubio. John se dirigió hasta la entrada y tomó su chaqueta mientras Sherlock hacía lo propio, con su abrigo y bufanda habitual.

\- John.- Lo llamó el detective con un tono de voz más calmado.- Siempre estoy escuchándote.

Algo en la expresión de Sherlock lo dejó anonadado, la mirada inquieta saltaba del piso al muro que estaba por detrás de su cabeza y a sus propios ojos, ligeramente pálido pero con la punta de las orejas sutilmente enrojecida. Parecía nervioso. ¿De qué carajo estaba hablando? John no comprendía; usualmente hacía eso, hablarle de algo que daba por sentado ambos entendían.

\- Es bueno saberlo, Sherlock. - Contestó simplemente. Y debió ser lo acertado, porque su amigo se relajó y una sombra de sonrisa apareció en sus labios. John también le sonrió en respuesta antes de salir tras él.

Algo salió mal esa tarde. Uno de los sospechosos en el caso de secuestro y extorsión en el que llevaban días involucrados se había violentado durante un interrogatorio y disparado. Nadie se había percatado, ni siquiera el mismo Sherlock, de que el hombre llevaba un arma escondida en el interior de su saco desgastado. La fachada de antiguo corredor de bolsa venido en desgracia, nervioso, debió darles una pista de su inestabilidad mental. Sherlock lo había acorralado con preguntas sobre un depósito de repuestos automovilísticos a su nombre, un hangar completamente vacío (el y John habían investigado), y el sujeto perdió la calma, sacó su arma y disparó a quemarropa al detective frente a la mitad de Scotland Yard.

Una vez más los reflejos de John lo habían salvado, se había abalanzado sobre el atacante desviando el trayecto de la bala a tiempo como para que fuera solo un roce y severa contusión, Sherlock sangraba pero no era fatal. Lestrade y algunos de sus muchachos ayudaron a reducir al acusado, percibió Sherlock con la visión nublada por el shock. Entre la maraña de brazos y piernas John lo buscaba, su boca se movía pero no lo estaba escuchando. John llegó hacia él y lo tomó por los brazos, estaba aterrorizado, balbuceaba algo sobre ir al hospital pero Sherlock se negó a cooperar. Antes de dispararle el sujeto había gritado unas palabras: "A fortiori". Era latín, a la fuerza, significaba. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Él sabía que lo conocía. ¿De dónde? No es hora de ir al hospital, John, estoy bien, quería decirle. Intentaba pensar coherentemente, pero el rostro pálido y angustiado de John lo distraía, no le gustaba verlo así. Temblaba, John temblaba, él temblaba. Estaba en shock.

No iba a lograr llevarlo al hospital, pero Sherlock no iba a librarse de atención médica tampoco. Apenas fue consciente de cómo el ex militar lo metió en un taxi y arrastró de vuelta a Baker Street. John, el preocupado compañero de piso, el colega y amigo nervioso fue dejado atrás, y Sherlock reconoció frente a él al doctor Watson. Con expresión compuesta y manos firmes lo sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a desnudarlo. Su saco hecho a medida quedó inservible y su camisa blanca estaba teñida irregularmente de bermellón, ambos se perdieron en el piso de su departamento. Sherlock exhaló profundamente cuando su médico le palpó el tórax.

\- Es solo una herida superficial, es superficial, solo tocó la superficie.- Repetía John como un mantra. Su tacto era firme, pero un ligero tic nervioso en su ceja y el sudor en el rostro delataban su verdadero grado de ansiedad.

\- Lo sé.- La voz le salió ronca, tenía la garganta seca.

\- No hables, Sherlock no… solo… voy a suturar esto… no hables.

¿Dónde había escuchado esa frase? Una contraseña, no, un grito de batalla. No estaba seguro, se detuvo en una encrucijada dentro del Palacio. ¿Sala de latín o códigos?

\- Prueba cultos y sectas, me parece haberlo visto por ahí.- Aconsejó el buen doctor sentado en el alféizar de una ventana del corredor, tan solo a medio metro de distancia.

\- No, es un término legal.- Corrigió Sherlock distraídamente, pero se compuso de inmediato.- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación otra vez?

\- No tiene mucha pinta de abogado. Prueba con lo de las sectas, se veía como un loco de mierda de todas formas, es la clase de pobre idiota fanático que se metería en esas cosas. – Se encogió de hombros.- Sigo buscando habitación.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto ahora.- Bufó, encaminándose a la sala donde el conocimiento de ocultismo y grupos sectarios se acumulaba. No tenía un sistema de organización tan estricto por ahí, tendría que hacer el esfuerzo y buscar.- Espera… ¿Cómo que lo viste por ahí?

Escuchó un suspiro ruidoso a sus espaldas, John se bajó de un salto y lo siguió de cerca como la última vez.

\- No puedo evitar ser repetitivo cuando haces la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Ya te lo he dicho, busco donde mudarme. He estado dando paseos, es la primera cosa interesante que encuentro para hacer aquí.

Sherlock prácticamente lo aniquiló con la mirada, pero John no se vio afectado, en cambio le sonrió desafiante. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese John arrogante. ¿Qué tramaba bajo sus narices? Lo descubriría, pero no ahora, tenía algo más importante de que ocuparse. Se marchó para continuar con su camino.

\- He encontrado cosas interesantes, como algunos recuerdos de tu niñez. – Se detuvo y giró cuando escuchó aquella confesión. – Tengo que admitir, nunca creí que pudiera asociar la palabra ternura con Sherlock Holmes. Parte de mí incluso piensa que siempre fuiste un adulto (aunque puedes ser un verdadero pendejo en ocasiones), pero verte con tu sombrero de pirata jodió todo lo que sabía de ti.- Una sonrisa divertida, no burlesca, apareció en el rostro de su amigo. – Realmente te gustaba complicárselas a Mycroft, ¿no?

\- Él me las complicaba primero.- Se defendió, irracionalmente ofendido. La sonrisa en John se amplió y lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

\- Sí, lo sé, vaya pendejo.

Que John le diera la razón fue suficiente como para bajar sus niveles de agresividad, también asintió y volvió a marcharse. Esta vez John fue tras él.

\- ¿Por qué estás pensando en esto ahora mismo?- Esta vez fue John el de las preguntas.- Sé que estas herido, se volvió todo muy confuso por aquí hace un rato y las flores del jardín se pusieron todas de color rojo. Oye… eso fue bastante poético ahora que lo pienso.- Dejó escapar una risita y obtuvo un bufido ruidoso por parte de Sherlock.

\- Ve. A. Tu. Habitación.- Mordió cada palabra. Pero de nuevo John parecía ser inmune a sus amenazas.

\- No. – Repitió agotado, se estaba cansando de aquella discusión donde nadie ganaba.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado de todas formas?

\- Oh…- El rubio se vio sorprendido.- ¡Fue eso! Ya me parecía extraño, nunca se jode tanto por aquí cuando resultas herido. Fue mi preocupación. ¿Eso desestabilizó todo el Palacio? Wow…

\- Responde mis preguntas.

John suspiró otra vez y negó con la cabeza con expresión resignada.

\- Me preocupas, no quiero verte muerto, Sherlock. Ya sabes, no otra vez.

Después de sus años de ausencia tras el falso suicidio, su relación se había restituido, no sin dificultades, hasta el mismo punto en que la habían dejado. Confiaban mutuamente de nuevo, nunca más dejaría a John. Había admitido su error para sí mismo, tuvo que habérselo llevado con él. Dos años y medio fue mucho tiempo para ambos. Estaban bien ahora, pero todavía mantenían secuelas. Él mismo muchas veces se encontraba temiendo que en un descuido suyo Moran entrara al departamento y acabara con John. El médico tenía su propia dosis de temores, de tanto en tanto nuevas pesadillas agitaban su sueño y se despertaba gimiendo su nombre, aterrado y sudando frío. John soñaba con la caída, con su rostro ensangrentado y su ausencia de pulso. Lo veía morir frente a sus ojos al menos dos veces por semana.

\- Lo siento.

\- Lo sé.

Estaba perdiendo tiempo, no era momento ni lugar para ese tipo de pensamientos. No cuando estaban en medio de un caso, ya tendría suficiente tiempo durante su aburrimiento.

\- Podrías compensármelo con una habitación más grande.- Repuso con cierto humor John, en un buen intento por despejar el aire melancólico que se había formado entre ellos.

\- No.

\- ¡Arggg, Sherlock! – Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.- En serio vas a hacer esto difícil… ¡Voy a seguir buscando por mi cuenta!- Amenazó, caminando más rápido y adelantándose al detective. John se estaba marchando. John estaba encaminándose a otra nueva habitación, una puerta pesada, vieja, polvorienta. Era raro encontrar entradas tan descuidadas en su Palacio Mental, normalmente eso significaba que no pasaba frecuentemente por allí. En este caso, la puerta se veía como si no hubiera sido abierta en años.

Oh, oh. No era buena señal. Reconocía esa puerta. Estaba cerrada por un motivo muy importante, John no podía abrirla. De todas las puertas del Palacio ésa era de las que más quería mantener lejos de la mirada de su amigo. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? La habitación estaba ubicada en la torre más alta, era un ático demasiado apartado, casi en los cielos, inalcanzable e inaccesible.

\- ¡No!- Gritó. John se volvió y descubrió a Sherlock más pálido de lo normal, estaba ansioso y empezó a correr. El detective no tardó en perseguirlo. Tenía que evitar que John abriera esa puerta. De pronto se encontraron ambos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo frente al portal prohibido. John era fuerte, nunca habían luchado en serio y esta ocasión parecía ser lo más cercano a una pelea de verdad.

\- ¡Suéltame, Sherlock!-Lo tenía capturado en una llave.- Yo te enseñé ese movimiento, ¡no lo uses en mi contra!

\- Oh, Watson, no seas iluso, sabías que algún día iba a vengarme.- Pronunció agitadamente.

Unos giros extraños y ahora los roles se habían invertido, John lo mantenía capturado.

\- Jajaaaa, quién es el iluso ahora. ¿Acaso creíste que no iba a conocer la debilidad de mi propia técnica?

Sherlock lo miró aterrado, con sus ojos suplicantes parecía rogarle silenciosamente que no entrara. La sonrisa triunfadora se desvaneció del rostro de John, rara vez podía ver así de vulnerable a su amigo. Algo realmente malo debía haber detrás de esa puerta.

\- Lo siento, Sherlock.- Dijo tranquilamente.- Pero voy a entrar igual.

\- ¡No! ¡John!

Pero ya era tarde, se encontró a sí mismo golpeando con los puños desesperadamente sobre la puerta, John había entrado y no había vuelta atrás. Gritó y hasta maldijo, cosa que rara vez hacía. Al final sobrevino la resignación y con su espalda pegada a la puerta se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Minutos, horas, no estaba seguro de cuanto había pasado, pero finalmente su amigo salió. Sherlock se negaba a verlo, continuaba sentado con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. John lo imitó, deslizándose hasta el piso y sentándose a su lado. Su piel normalmente blanca se veía enrojecida y su cabello húmedo. El médico estaba perplejo y ruborizado, estaba en verdad incómodo con la situación.

\- John… solo ve a tu habitación.- Suplicó un avergonzado detective.

\- Eso… bueno…- se aclaró la garganta.- No estoy seguro de lo que vi allá adentro, Sherlock.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, solo vete.

\- Hacía calor.- Continuó el rubio.- Demasiado calor, y todo era borroso. Me sentí excitado. ¿Por qué me sentí excitado? Es... no sé… espera. ¿Es tu libido?

Sherlock gimoteó fuerte y se oculto más entre sus rodillas.

\- Lo es… - Declaró John.- Esto sí que es un descubrimiento.

\- No hablemos de eso, John, en serio.

\- Yo estaba ahí, nosotros estábamos ahí. Creo que tengo derecho de saber qué estaba pasando.

Sherlock negó fervientemente con la cabeza, su cuerpo se encogía como si ese hombre tan grande quisiera achicarse hasta hacerse invisible. John echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos y fue John el que volvió a hablar.

\- A veces piensas en nosotros de esa forma, a veces me deseas sexualmente.- Sherlock sabía aquello, pero escucharlo en voz alta lo aterrorizó mortalmente. Empezó a jalar de sus rizos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos tirantes se pusieron blancos como huesos.- Vi como me besabas y me quitabas desesperadamente la ropa. Pero no son recuerdos, son… ¿Son fantasías?

Sherlock asintió sutilmente, dejando caer sus brazos hacia los costados de su cuerpo. Resignado a lo inevitable, John finalmente lo sabía todo.

\- ¿Por qué están todos aquí arriba, Sherlock?- El moreno se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada al respecto? ¿Por qué ocultarlos?- Su tono de voz se iba alzando y de curiosidad pasó a indignación.

\- No puedo perderte, John.- Musitó sin mostrarse aún.

-¿Es eso? Tienes miedo de que te rechace y me vaya. Sherlock Holmes… nunca te imaginé como un cobarde.

\- ¡Eres mi único amigo! No voy a perderte otra vez, John.- Aseguró con desesperación, levantando su rostro y enfrentándolo. Estaban muy cerca, sus cuerpos estaban pegados por sus lados, hombro con hombro.

\- No me perdiste, me dejaste.

El rubio se puso se pie y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara también. Sherlock aceptó su ayuda.

\- Vamos, creo que tienes una sala de ocultismo para estudiar.

Asintió y caminaron juntos hasta la sala en cuestión. John se veía relajado, no entendía como podía estar tan relajado cuando él se encontraba demasiado incómodo aún.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme a buscar?- Preguntó cuando llegaron a la habitación en cuestión y John hizo el amague de entrar con él.

\- Obviamente, es lo que hago, ¿no? Ayudarte siempre.

Su compañero sonrió, otra vez con esa sonrisa genuina y refrescante. Sus propias comisuras se estiraron para lograr el mismo gesto. John siempre estaba ahí, ayudándolo, no podía dudar de la veracidad en aquella frase.

Un dolor en su pecho lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, exhaló quejumbrosamente y John Watson, el de verdad, aflojó la presión en su toque.

\- ¿Duele ahí?- Preguntó, repitiendo la palpación en su cuarta costilla derecha, justo por delante de la línea media axilar, unos centímetros por encima de donde había suturado la herida ocasionada por el proyectil.

\- Sí.

Fractura, pensaron ambos. Mientras estuvo en su situación dentro del Palacio Mental, había sido anestesiado, suturado y vendado por el doctor Watson con notable eficacia. El rostro de su amigo había recuperado algo de su color natural y las líneas de expresión de suavizaron. Bien. Era bueno verlo así, prefería al John relajado, no le gustaba verlo estresado y mucho menos angustiado por su culpa.

Con la cocina envuelta en un ambiente de silencio, John aprovechó para continuar el examen físico buscando lesiones anexas ya que había resuelto la más grave. Sherlock en su mutismo observó cada movimiento de su compañero. Eran pocos pero gratificantes los momentos en los que John tomaba el control de la situación y él quedaba relegado a un espectador pasivo. Le palpaba con suavidad y firmeza los brazos buscando sus pulsos, los músculos de la espalda y del pecho, sintió un escalofrío cuando uno de sus pulgares rozó accidentalmente su pezón izquierdo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Duele?

\- No.- Aseguró mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos de John eran tan azules, verdaderamente agradables. EL médico asintió y fue por su estetoscopio para auscultarlo a continuación. – Gracias, John.- Pronunció sin apartar la mirada.

Una pequeña y agotada sonrisa fue su respuesta.

\- Ahora solo quédate quieto y asegúrate de descansar, ¿sí?

Los primeros días le hizo caso a John, fue un paciente obediente y no se quejó (mucho) de su lesión. Lo recluyeron en su cuarto en donde pasó días echado perezosamente sobre la cama, comiendo todo lo que John le ofrecía y bebiendo mucho líquido. A cambio él pudo continuar con el caso, desde su laptod y con John haciendo todo el trabajo de campo tenían cubierto el asunto de forma más o menos eficaz.

Las cosas marcharon bien, el reposo y la buena nutrición hicieron una efectiva sinergia ayudando a su cuerpo a recuperarse en tiempo récord. Bueno, Sherlock era brillante, no le sorprendía que su biología fuera genial también, confesó John una tarde mientras le cambiaba las vendas. Una pequeña sonrisa autosuficiente fue todo lo que Sherlock manifestó.

Sin embargo tuvo que arruinarlo, no él, no fue su culpa. John le había llevado su comida mientras él intentaba mostrarle en la computadora una interesante compilación de datos sobre la secta en cuestión. Aún no podía interpretarla, pero estaba seguro de que apenas lo lograra encontraría la forma de hallarla y destruirla, por lo tanto estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de resolver el misterio. Todo iba perfecto hasta que John recibió un mensaje de texto. Se distrajo medio minuto, solo miró la pantalla, le sonrió y volvió a guardarlo.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Ah… nadie.- Se encogió de hombros.- Solo la oficial Jenkins.

Jennifer Jenkins, una recién llegada al cuerpo de Scotland Yard. Tan incompetente como sus compañeros de trabajo, digna de su puesto. Sin embargo mucho más agradable que otros como Sally Donovan y Anderson, especialmente agradable con John. Aquello no le gustaba.

\- ¿Y qué quería?

\- Ah, nada, es que hoy me preguntó si conocía un buen sitio para comer tailandesa y le recomendé el sitio donde fuimos hace unas semanas. Me escribió para agradecerme, solo está siendo amable.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. Oh, John podía ser verdaderamente ingenuo en ocasiones, esa mujer tenia claras intensiones de salir con él y no se daba por enterado. No era el primer avance y al parecer no sería el único, su amigo no era tan tonto, eventualmente ella se daría a entender y John podría aceptar. No, no le gustaba aquello.

Por eso a la mañana siguiente apareció completamente vestido y listo para salir con él, discutieron un poco pero ganó su obstinación y volvió al trabajo de campo. Se sentía bien regresar. Nuevamente pensó que todo iba perfecto, pero algo salió mal y terminaron corriendo bajo la lluvia de Londres tras un sospechoso. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de regreso en su cama, con fiebre y escalofríos.

\- ¡John!- Su grito retumbó violentamente en las paredes. ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó concentrarse para sentir esa perturbación con aroma a Watson a la que ya estaba acostumbrándose en su Palacio mental. El allegro del Concierto para Clarinete de Mozart inundó el ambiente y supo exactamente donde encontrarlo. Abrió la puerta de aquel salón que frecuentaba con regularidad en sus ratos de ocio y ahí estaba John, sentado en una de las butacas más alejadas del teatro, oyendo con una expresión adormilada de placer como una orquesta de hombres sin rostros ejecutaba sobre el escenario la música.

\- Hola, Sherlock. – Murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados.

El recién llegado, tan silencioso como fue posible, se encaminó hasta él y tomó asiento en la butaca vecina a la de John.

\- Es bello, ¿no lo crees?

John descansaba en su butaca, con los hombros relajados y una expresión de ensueño. Su rostro adquiría un aire juvenil cuando se distendía, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente solo acrecentaba la imagen.

\- Bello.- Susurró con voz queda.

\- Este sitio es una cosa especial, Sherlock, vaya que si.- Comentó en voz baja.- Entiendo por qué te gusta venir aquí. Me agrada. Se siente tan… Sherlock.

\- Puedes mudarte aquí, si quieres.

John abrió los ojos de repente y lo miró sorprendido, ante su escepticismo Sherlock rodó los ojos y asintió.

\- No.- Respondió sin embargo su amigo.- Me gusta, pero este sitio es tu lugar especial y prefiero que así se quede, en serio.

\- Como prefieras.

De todas las piezas musicales su querido amigo había escogido esa, no le sorprendía en realidad, porque era una que siempre le había remitido a John. No se relacionaba con un recuerdo, jamás habían hablado de música, pero le hacia pensar en el doctor porque en su juventud John había tocado el clarinete. Lo dedujo al segundo día de mudarse juntos por el vicio en la conformación ósea del metacarpo, era típica de alguien que había tocado clarinete de forma frecuente alguna vez en su vida, preferentemente en el comienzo de la pubertad.

\- Esto es agradable.

\- Es muy agradable. - Coincidió Sherlock. Hablaban bajito por respeto a música, la melodía los envolvió y creó entre ellos un ambiente de cómoda intimidad.

\- Deberíamos hacerlo. Nunca hacemos cosas divertidas si no tiene que ver con un caso.- Propuso John ante Sherlock, quien para mayor comodidad se había cruzado de piernas y apoyado su codo en el apoyabrazos. Sostenía el peso de su cabeza descansándolo en la palma de su mano, transmitiendo toda una imagen de relajación.

\- ¿Escuchar música?

\- No, esto.- Intento explicar señalándose a sí mismo y luego a él.- El salir juntos al teatro, escuchar orquestas, la ópera es una opción también.

\- Me gusta la ópera.

\- Lo se, por eso lo dije.- Le sonrió.- Incluso podemos ir al cine, ver una película ocasionalmente no estaría mal.

Asintió coincidiendo, no estaría mal para nada. Solo él y John, dos personas que se agradan haciendo algo divertido, solo por disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

\- ¿Como una cita?

John se giró para verlo y le sonrió con obviedad.

\- Sí, como una cita. Deberías invitarme a salir.

\- No aceptarías.- Aseguró de inmediato.

\- No lo sabes. Y mientras tanto tampoco me dejas salir con otras personas.

\- Jamás he evitado que salgas con alguien, nunca.

Aquello era mentira descarada. El John del Palacio Mental hizo una mueca burlesca, ridiculizándolo. Ni siquiera iba a intentar discutir, ambos sabían que había ganado este set. No le impedía salir con todas esas mujeres, pero apenas dejaba el piso los mensajes de texto lo inundaban. Inventaba toda clase de excusas, desde consultas hasta amenazas para llamar su atención y regresaba siempre al departamento, discutían por la tontería de turno para finalmente terminar bebiendo té y viendo tele juntos.

\- Me dan celos.- Pronunció, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante tal confesión.

\- Lo sé, amigo, lo sé.- Respondió John, acariciando con su mano la de Sherlock y dejándola ahí.

¿Por qué estaba John rondando por su Palacio Mental con tanta libertad? ¿Por qué le hacía admitirse todas esas cosas? Nunca había vivido esa situación, le desconcertaba. Pero con la melodía de Mozart de fondo, en la semioscuridad de aquella habitación donde solo sentía a John a su lado, donde John y él se tomaban las manos y disfrutaban de la comodidad del ambiente, supo que no le importaba. Era en cierta medida algo maravilloso.

La música termino y apretó la mano de John para llamar su atención.

\- Vamos a buscarte una habitación nueva entonces.

Su amigo asintió complacido de escucharlo decir tales palabras, finalmente iban a dejar de pelear y Sherlock colaboraría con su cometido. Caminaron por las galerías tomados de las manos por insistencia del detective, pues había reafirmado el agarre apenas dejaron la sala anterior. Sherlock le guiaba por los pasillos más complejos; la arquitectura del Palacio podía ser muy engañosa. Le mostró el salón de Historia Natural y el pabellón de medicina forense, sus sitios preferidos, pero John encontró que el primero era demasiado salvaje y el segundo muy lúgubre como para vivir ahí. Otra sala divertida era la de idiomas, Sherlock almacenaba ahí todos los conocimientos sobre lenguas extranjeras. Hablaba fluidamente al menos 10 y podía leer unas 15. Si bien al conocerla no pudo evitar exclamaciones como "brillante" e "increíble", John volvió a negarse, no había sillas por ahí. Se quejaba de que ningún cuarto tenía sillas salvo el teatro y Sherlock le argumentaba que no necesitaba tales porque de todas formas él nunca se cansaba de estar de pie en el Palacio Mental. John no compartía el sentimiento. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación con la puerta más grande que John hubiera visto en su vida.

-¿Que es esto?- Quiso saber el rubio. Sherlock sonrió complacido por la pregunta, aquella era su salón más importante. La habitación principal en cualquier Palacio que se respete, y la del suyo era absolutamente magnífica.

\- Déjame mostrarte esta habitación, mi querido John.- Pidió rebosante de orgullo, a lo que el rubio asintió entusiasmado.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y por un momento John quedó cegado por lo deslumbrante de la imagen frente a ellos. No solo era enorme, sino que además era abrumadora. El lujo de tal sala no se comparaba con ninguna otra que hubiera visto, piso pulido de mármol que daba la impresión de reflejar como espejo, altas paredes tapizadas y en el centro un magnífico e intimidante trono.

\- ¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto John, claramente abrumado por la sorpresa. No esperó a que Sherlock le contestara y se adelantó para verla de cerca. En el centro de la habitación, sobre el trono de oro y joyas brillantes, una mujer. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Tenía rostro de niña y piel pálida, fría, como el cristal. Con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada baja, apenas pudo distinguir entre sus espesas pestañas que tenia ojos del rojo mas intenso que conocía. Vestía de oscuridad, de sangre y de desesperación. Sus cabellos eran negros como la perversidad y su expresión decidida como la venganza. Estaba inmóvil y no respiraba, pero se veía viva y transmitía una intensidad que no permitían comprender su naturaleza. ¿Qué clase de ser era?

\- ¿Quien es ella?- Volvió a preguntar, más decidido.

\- Mira alrededor y dedúcelo tu mismo.- Le susurro al oído antes de soltarle la mano y dejarlo ir.

John empezó a prestar atención a los detalles del cuarto, muchos elementos eran conocidos. Pilas de archivos, papeles por doquier, su set de herramientas, la lupa, el odiado sombrero de cazador, titulares de periódicos de antiguos casos, el suicidio del falso genio Sherlock Holmes, un chaleco con explosivos, un teléfono rosado. Todos eran casos. Se giró para ver a la mujer otra vez.

\- El trabajo.- Murmuró. Sherlock le sonrió y asintió silenciosamente.- Ella es el trabajo.

\- Tus facultades están mejorando, John.

En el centro del Palacio, en la cámara más grande, sobre el trono más lujoso, luciendo una imagen plácida y perfecta, el soberano de toda la estructura conocida como el Palacio Mental.

\- Es increíble.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso, se había tomado mucho de su tiempo para construir aquel lugar, era su sitio favorito, suyo, su santuario personal.

\- Me gusta, Sherlock, realmente.

\- Muchas gracias, John.- Contestó de buen humor.

\- Está decidido, quiero mudarme aquí.- Anunció su colega, con ambas manos en su cintura y mirando de lado a lado, complacido por la habitación.

No. John había entendido mal, no estaba mostrándole la habitación como una alternativa de mudanza, era ridículo, impensable. Una risa escandalosa se escapo de su garganta. Podía elegir cualquier sitio, era su mejor amigo y por lo tanto tenia ciertos privilegios en el Palacio, pero aquello era demasiado, John se estaba dando mucha importancia.

\- ¿De que te ríes? Voy a empezar a mudarme de inmediato.

\- Ni lo sueñes, John Watson, este lugar no es para ti.

\- Claro que sí, es grande y bonito, además tiene una silla. Me gusta.- Repuso cruzándose de brazos obstinadamente.

\- Te halagas demasiado a ti mismo, mi querido Doctor, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que te deje quedarte aquí. Anda, toma cualquier otra habitación, pero esta no.

La frialdad con la que se dirigió a John solo era una manifestación de lo tenso y nervioso que se había puesto de repente. Podía ser cruel con John, podía ser obstinado, pero el rubio iba a ser mas orgulloso que él y se iba a mudar a su maldito cuarto nuevo, lo quisiera o no.

\- Pero Sherlock...

\- ¡No! - Gritó, violentándose de pronto. Desesperado tomó a John por los hombros y lo empujó fuera de la habitación. El militar se resistió, luchó para quedarse, pero esta vez no pudo ganarle, Sherlock estaba muy enojado. Lo vio por última vez con su expresión desesperada y sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

John no se rendía, del otro lado le gritaba y golpeaba, empujaba para volver a entrar. Y Sherlock se apoyó sobre la puerta, recargando todo su peso contra ella para evitar el ingreso. John estaba loco, era irracional. ¿Por qué no podía entender que le dejaba tomar cualquier habitación excepto esa?

\- ¡No, John, ya basta!- Le gritó de nuevo, con dureza.

\- Sherlock, ábreme la puerta, maldita sea. ¡Sherlock!- Un quejido lamentable se escapó al final de la frase. Lo escuchó del otro lado de la madera jadeando y quejándose como si tuviera dolor, respirando agitadamente. ¿Lloraba? Lloriqueaba de la misma forma que hacía cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas. Bajito y conteniéndose, avergonzado de su debilidad.

\- Lo siento, John… no.

\- Puedo compartirla con ella, en serio.- Sherlock sintió que se desgarraba interiormente ante la promesa. La voz de John se oía tan triste.

\- Solo vete, John.

Los quejidos cesaron de repente y no percibió al doctor del otro lado. Abrió la puerta un poco para espiar y tampoco lo vio. Salió a buscarlo y no estaba en el pasillo, John se había ido. Se concentró para percibirlo en el Palacio, pero era inútil, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, sin perturbaciones. John había desaparecido.

-¡JOHN!- Gritó sentándose en la cama, le dolía la garganta y se sentía débil y caliente. Ahí estaba, frente a él, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, aparentemente dormitando hasta que se despertó sobresaltado por el grito.

\- Sherlock, tranquilo, aquí estoy.

\- John… John, no te vayas, Joh-n…- Balbuceo mirando a todos lados y de nuevo a su compañero. Era él, de verdad, desvelado y con la expresión preocupada de costumbre. Estaba ahí y no se había marchado, el alivio que sintió en ese momento fue incomparable y subyugado por la emoción atrajo al doctor en un abrazo.

La primera reacción de Watson fue ponerse tenso y esperar que lo soltara, pero en vista de que no iba a pasar pronto, se fue relajando y él completó el abrazo llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo, con cuidado de no tocar la zona de su herida.

\- John, no te vayas.- Continuaba pidiendo en voz baja Sherlock.

\- No me voy a ningún lado, Sherlock. ¿Lo ves? Traje una silla para vigilarte.

El menor de los Holmes soltó una risa quejumbrosa que tomó a John por sorpresa.

\- Tú y tus tontas sillas, John.- Le dijo, aunque él no comprendía de qué estaba hablando. Probablemente todavía deliraba por la fiebre, era lo único que podía explicar el repentino ánimo afectivo de su compañero.

\- Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes.- Le aseguro, palmeando la espalda suavemente para reconfortarlo.- Solo fue una infección, no debí dejarte correr bajo la lluvia, se abrieron los puntos y tuve que suturarte otra vez.

\- Siempre me estás cuidando.- No era una pregunta. John se separó a una distancia suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara.

\- Por supuesto, es lo que los amigos hacen. – Repuso con una sonrisa tensa, desconcertado por la situacion.

Los amigos. Su amigo, su mejor amigo. No, su ÚNICO amigo. Su John. Tanteando con su mano derecha el cabello de John en su nuca, tiró con fuerza y lo acercó para besarlo. Presionó sus bocas en un beso intenso y posesivo que John no devolvió, de hecho se encontraba demasiado inmóvil. Se separó e inmediatamente volvió a besarlo, esta vez repartiendo pequeños toques suaves sobre sus labios, atrapando el labio inferior de John entre los suyos, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Eventualmente el desconcertado doctor se empezó a relajar y participó de esos toques, tanteando los labios de Sherlock con su propia lengua y aventurándose a entrar en su boca, palpar sus dientes y separarlos hasta encontrarse con la lengua de Sherlock. Fue el doctor quien profundizó el beso, invadiendo la boca del detective. Sus manos subieron por su cuello hasta acariciar la mandíbula del detective consultor, en un arrebato de intensidad mordió la lengua de Sherlock ocasionando que soltara un gemido ruidoso.

Fue ahí cuando algo en su cerebro hizo clic y se separó. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- Ah… Sherlock, esto está mal. Aun estás delirando por la fiebre y yo… yo no sé que me pasó, lo lam…

\- No.- Interrumpió Sherlock con un beso pequeño sobre su cuello. – Tú y yo queremos esto. – Ascendió formando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta terminar en el oído, donde susurró:- Quiero esto, John Watson. Eres mío.

John quiso alejarse para reprochar algo, pero no se lo permitió. Lo abrazó con mayor firmeza para atraerlo más cerca.

\- Está bien, John, está bien, porque yo también soy tuyo.

Se quedaron juntos encerrados en el silencio de la habitación de Sherlock, sobre su cama. Percibían sus respiraciones, las pulsaciones elevadas en el cuerpo del otro. Sherlock sabía que tenía fiebre, que parte de él no era él mismo, la parte valiente, la que le permitió reclamar a John como su propiedad con descaro. John no estaba seguro de cuánto de eso era verdad, pero había deseado incontables veces que algo así sucediera. Porque lo deseaba, lo amaba, Sherlock Holmes lo había enamorado hacía demasiado tiempo, pero había decidido guardar para sí mismo todos esos sentimientos. Quizás fuera un delirio febril o tal vez estaba soñando, pero no perdería la oportunidad, se dijo, juntando el valor para volver a capturar la boca de Sherlock.

Terminó encontrando una posición menos problemática para las heridas de Sherlock y mucho más placentera para ambos al sentarse a horcajadas sobre el detective, atrayendo sus rostros muy juntos para besarlo. Se degustaron mutuamente en silencio, descubriendo su sabor, adormecidos por los aromas, disfrutando de los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios. John se controlaba mucho mejor, pero estaba perdiendo la cabeza ante los gemidos y jadeos que lograba en su compañero.

Aquella intimidad era distinta, era pacífica, pero por debajo zumbaba una sensación de miedo, de peligro e inseguridad. Era diferente a la intimidad que había tenido en el palacio mental cuando escucharon Mozart, porque ahora eran dos mentes distintas, dos sentimientos, que no eran iguales pero que corrían por el mismo camino. Era la intimidad real.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente para descubrir que no recordaba en qué momento había quedado dormido. Su movimiento alertó a John, que dormía a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y envuelto en un abrazo protector. El médico abrió primero un ojo y cuando lo vio volvió a cerrarlo. La risa suave y profunda de Sherlock hizo vibrar su tórax, justo ahí donde John descansaba su mejilla. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados aun, complacido por el sonido que escuchaba. Inconscientemente empezó a acariciar la piel sobre el pecho con su propia nariz.

\- Me haces cosquillas.

Su cerebro terminó de despertar cuando escuchó la voz de Sherlock tan cerca suyo. Abrió los ojos y todo el flujo de información sobre las horas pasadas volvieron a él. Los besos, las palabras, los abrazos. Tomó asiento en la cama y estudió la situación. Sherlock estaba sentado en su cama, vestido solo con sus pantalones de pijama, con el torso cubierto por una venda (un puntillado rojo le alertó a su medico interno que debía cambiarla pronto), totalmente despierto, con expresión seria pero relajada. Sus ojos no tenían ya la turbiedad febril, eran grises y estaban totalmente enfocados en el. Se sonrojó cuando siguió el rastro de su mirada, que descendía sobre sus labios.

\- Sherlock.- Empezó lleno de dudas, situaciones como estas deberían venir con un manual de instrucciones o, mejor, no darse en la mañana cuando su cerebro aun se negaba a participar.- ¿Quieres tomar té?

\- Tres de azúcar, con leche por favor. – Fue la respuesta inmediata del detective.

Asintió con la cabeza y se preparaba para salir de la cama cuando Sherlock lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él. No supo cuánto deseaba ese beso hasta que lo recibió. Fue breve y vehemente. Se separaron y lo miró a los ojos, Sherlock continuaba serio, inmutable, pero con una intensidad en esos ojos grises que lo abrumaban.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró sobre sus labios causándole escalofríos.

John se aclaró la garganta y salió de la habitación tratando de fingir toda la compostura que no tenía. Sherlock por parte disfrutaba el haber superado la noche de fiebre (literal y metafóricamente) y tener su cabeza despejada. Había dado un paso en la dirección correcta, ambos lo habían hecho, pero todavía quedaba mucho por discutir, mucho más por disfrutar. Lo último le erizo la piel de los brazos, contempló con sorpresa. John tenía ese efecto en él.

En su Palacio Mental las cosas eran tan plácidas como se sentía después de haber amanecido con John. En el torreón del ala este se encontró frente la puerta sencilla que había dedicado muchos años atrás a John. La abrió con dificultad, porque la entrada estaba bloqueada. El John del Palacio tenía razón, apenas había lugar para toda la cantidad de información acumulada. Las paredes tapizadas con patrones de sweaters, el ambiente inundado por olor a pólvora, antisépticos y té. Lo halló sentado en su cama, serio y pensativo, pero con una expresión de paz.

\- Aun quieres saber por qué aparecí, ¿no? Eso que yo sé y no soportas no saber.- Dijo John, girándose para verlo. - Anda, míralo tu mismo. No ha dejado de reproducirse frente a mí desde que sucedió.

Sobre la pared opuesta a la cama de John, en el muro se proyectaba un recuerdo. Era corto, sutil, terminaba y volvía a empezar. Él lo recordaba, lo había puesto ahí. Dos semanas atrás, durante un caso, él y John habían compartido un taxi a casa como siempre. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia las calles de Londres, cuando se volvió para ver al doctor. Encontró que John ya estaba viéndolo fijamente, sus pupilas dilatadas y con una mirada anhelante. La imagen duró apenas una fracción pequeña de segundo, pero le quedó grabada para siempre. Condenada a repetirse una y otra vez en un rincón del Palacio Mental.

\- Duda. Sentiste duda.

\- Te veías excitado y al parecer era por mí. – Confesó. – Empecé a dudar si hacía lo correcto al guardar todo. Mi mente creó una entidad separada solo para esclarecer esa duda, te creo a ti.

Su John mental sonrió complacido por el descubrimiento, era eso lo que había intentado lograr desde el inicio.

\- Bien, ¿qué esperas? ¿No vas a ayudarme a mudarte?

Sherlock Holmes tenía un palacio, era el dueño de un Palacio Mental. Tardó treinta años en construirlo. Era una belleza arquitectónica, con jardines donde crecían las plantas más exóticas y perfectas conocidas por el hombre, galerías llenas de cuartos con conocimientos diversos, torres pobladas de sueños y anhelos, y mazmorras plagadas de temores y arrepentimientos. Sherlock amaba cada rincón, pero ninguno tanto como el salón central, la habitación más grande, más brillante y la mejor protegida. En el centro había un trono, donde la princesa a la que llamaba Trabajo permanecía letal y hermosa, capturando su obsesión. Junto a ella otro trono, perteneciente a John y que olía a té y antisépticos, a pólvora y a intimidad. Sabía a besos, se sentía como caricias, como jumpers, éxtasis y a paz. En el centro del Palacio Mental la habitación más cuidada, la más valiosa y la mejor protegida. Era el corazón del Palacio, era el corazón de Sherlock Holmes.

Fin.


End file.
